


Not Alone

by akazxki



Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Not Beta Read, Polus (Among Us), Tentacles, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki
Summary: Black's fears overpowered his logical thinking, and he took comfort in the wrong person.[Marked as Rape/ Non-con for borderline rape.]
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Brown/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Lime & Orange (Among Us)
Series: Among Us: Universe Zero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945567
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	1. Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> !!Marked as Rape/Non-con for borderline rape!!
> 
> It does not actually happen, but might be uncomfortable for some. Take caution ^^

“We’ll be making a crash landing on Polus within one minute, brace for impact!” Blue shouted, their grip on the armrest tight. They sat in the Captain’s seat, piloting the ship towards their destination.

Meanwhile on the tiny planet of Polus, Lime and Orange stood outside, anticipating the arrival of the three Skeld members. Cyan sat in the Office excitedly, Brown next to him. He almost jumped out of his seat out of giddiness, “Hey, is that it? The Skeld? I wonder who those three are like... I mean, they must’ve gone through so much, right?” Brown raised a brow at his human, not understanding his enthusiasm. Cyan must have picked up the Impostor’s body language, he calmed a little, “I know they’ve dealt with Impostors and will have to deal with them again here, and I’m not supposed to be that happy, but I’m just curious... Meeting new people in space besides my own crew, I guess I’m just a little excited, haha...”

He could feel Brown’s gaze. Calculating and analyzing, but definitely kind. Cyan felt warm inside knowing that Brown would never look at anyone else like that. An arm snaked around his waist, pulling him onto someone’s lap. He looked up to see his Impostor boyfriend looking down at him, eyes the color of rust boring into Cyan’s bright aquamarine ones. He snuggled up to the larger male, enjoying the moment of respite. They were both aware that Pink would stop at nothing to see the whole crew killed, but now, with their limbs tangled together, they could forget about all the blood and violence and simply enjoy each other’s company. Unbeknownst to Cyan, Pink’s magenta gaze stared at the human, cold and murderous. 

Well, Brown could certainly kill Pink to make sure Cyan stayed safe, but they both didn’t know what Lime and Orange would do if Brown exposed himself as an Impostor. Probably throw him into the lava like how they did with White.

The Skeld landed, Blue disembarked the dysfunctional spacecraft first, Black and White following closely behind. Lime and Orange was already there, awaiting the arrival of the crew. Their eyes widened in shock the moment they saw the three crewmates, all clad in familiarly colored suits. They had to remind themselves that they weren’t the crewmates they had lost just a few days ago. Blue was the acting Captain of the Skeld ever since everyone was killed save for Black and White. The two Captains exchanged formalities and shook hands, both introducing their crewmates. Cyan dragged Brown along, running towards the Skeld, “Heya! I’m Cyan and this is Brown, it’s nice to- mmph!?” 

Brown shoved Cyan somewhat harshly and cut off his sentence, he then continued, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Know that it will not be simple to earn our trust.” White could hear the smirk in his voice and he instinctively held Black’s hand tighter. It also didn’t help that Brown gave him a familiar feeling.

Lime shot the two a look, then turned back to the Skeld members, “I’m sorry for that, Cyan is a very friendly person and Brown, well, he wasn’t exactly nice, but he’s a trustworthy guy. Anyways, I’ve already assigned rooms for you. Feel free to take a rest first, you won’t be starting tasks until tomorrow.” She sent them a map and pointed them in the direction of the living quarters on Polus. 

“Thank you,” Blue said, bowing in appreciation. As paranoia hung heavy in the air, Lime looked them over, seemingly searching for... Something.

White was analyzing the four crewmates before him, and as if snapped out of a trance, he nodded and simply said, “Thanks.” He felt Brown’s piercing stare. With his superior eyesight, he saw red eyes beneath his visor. That wasn’t a good sign. He felt Black mumble a small “thank you” next to him.

Orange, who was mostly quiet and standing next to Lime, added, “We will introduce you to Pink later,” He scanned the area around them, “Yeah, they aren’t around right now.” He gestured for them to follow, “I’ll take you to your rooms, but only this time. You can navigate with the map from then on.”

During the conversation, White’s gaze never quite left Brown, who he now had a sneaking suspicion of who he might be. They were following Orange to their quarters, and Black hugged White’s arm, clinging onto him. White rested a hand on top of Black’s helmet, giving him gentle headpats. Blue glanced at them from the corner of their eye and looked away almost immediately, the murder of Yellow, an Impostor, was still clear in his mind. They would never understand why Black could love a dangerous being like White, but since he seemed perfectly happy with White and the Impostor seemed to truly care for Black, they gave up on changing Black’s mind. It was also thanks to their relationship that Blue began to accept White for what he was, some sort of weird friendship forming between the two.

Orange brought them to a more remote area of Polus, where several small two-story structures stood. “That one is yours, here are the key cards and the code to the lock.” He passed the three the cards and sent a file with the code, information and some user instructions for the facilities inside the building to their tablets, then turned around, “I’ll be taking my leave now, all you need to know about this place is already in the document.” 

Black and White looked at each other, while Blue already opened the door, “...Are you two coming or not?”

They entered the structure. It wasn’t that glamorous, but it was totally in a better condition than the rooms in the Skeld. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen. The first thought that came to Blue was who in the world thought it was necessary to place a whole kitchen in space. There was also an O2 room regulating the air pressure and probably doing some more science stuff that allows them to take off their helmet. Not that Blue knew that much about chemistry, they specialized in spacecraft operations, after all. 

Black would never not be amazed by how silky White’s hair looked and how smooth it felt to the touch. Blue decided to take a room for themselves so the two could share a room. The couple were in their room, out of their suits and waiting for Blue to finish their shower while cuddling on a couch. The room was rather spacious, enough to fit a couch and a double bed at the same time. White had no qualms about hiding his tentacles now that they were alone. He let them wrap securely around Black, hugging the smaller male tight but not enough to restrict movement, his fingers now running through the midnight colored shoulder-length hair. Black played with strands of silver hair, his legs wrapped around White’s hips and head leaning into his shoulder. He could feel White's mismatched gaze on him, full of warmth and love. He had always liked cuddling with White, and he had especially liked it when White enveloped him affectionately in his tentacles. He also gives the best head pats, Black absolutely loved it when he would run his fingers in his hair. The touch was comforting and soft, and it would always reassure Black that everything would be okay, that White wouldn’t leave him behind. He sighed contentedly against his Impostor, nuzzling further into White’s embrace.

The two didn’t notice Blue until they awkwardly cleared their throat, which resulted in White retracting his tendrils at the speed of light and Black almost falling off. White glared at Blue, who sheepishly rubbed their neck and chuckled. The glare wasn’t a hostile one, but it showed his annoyance at the interruption. Blue sighed tiredly, “The shower’s all yours, thank goodness I didn’t walk in on anything weird.” White shot another glare their way and Blue averted their eyes and shrinked out of the room.

The exchange brought Black a sense of pride, he was the one to tell Blue to give White a chance; And the one to tell White to try to trust Blue. They had a rocky start, White used to growl at Blue with hostility whenever they stepped too close to Black. Eventually, it became hisses, and hisses slowly became mere glares. Soon enough, the glares were no longer murderous. Blue used to be extremely on edge and jumpy whenever White was around, slowly they got more and more relaxed until they began considering White a friend, even going so far as to initiate a conversation once. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say the remaining Skeld members trusted each other after being rid of Yellow. Even though Blue still couldn’t exactly forgive White for killing Cyan and Green, but they knew the two died quickly, without having to suffer much. For that, Blue was grateful. They couldn’t imagine the pain for those who were killed by Yellow, having their bodies split in half. Blue themselves didn’t even know when or why they started to see White as a friend, but there weren’t many people they could trust in space anyways, and White saved Black from Yellow. They supposed that was reason enough. 

After Blue retired into their own room, White stood up, gently pulling Black up and nudging him in the direction of the bathroom, “You first.” 

Black picked up his clothes and walked towards the shower, turning around and smiling at White, “Alright, I won’t be long then.” White watched as his adorable human disappeared down the corridor. Now he was left with his thoughts.

There were a lot of things on White’s mind. Pacing back and forth, his brain was running full speed figuring things out. He was aware there is at least one Impostor other than himself on Polus, did Lime know about it? How should he move from here on out to protect Blue, and most importantly, Black? To be completely honest, he didn’t know when he began caring for Blue, but he realized he did and he intended to do his very best. Well, he could tell that Brown was an Impostor. Then he thought of something, when they landed and met with the crew, didn’t Cyan drag Brown with him? White was very certain that he was human, then why did Brown let Cyan drag him around like that? Unless Brown was like himself, having gotten attached to a human, he would have at least shook off the hold. It didn’t help that he hadn’t met Pink yet. When he saw the small number of crewmates coming to meet them, he suspected that the rest were picked off. That was usually impossible for a one-man mission, even if that one Impostor was of the highest Class like White. Naturally, he concluded that there must be more than one Impostor on Polus, one being Brown. He sighed exasperatedly, feeling a headache coming up. 

White looked out of the window as he crashed back onto the couch, his eyes meeting a pair of red ones. The figure turned around and left after nodding to themselves. They were clad in pink, their crimson eyes holding a madness not dissimilar to what White had seen back in his younger days. Dread washed over him as he caught on to Pink’s intentions. Black- no, not only Black- Everyone on Polus was in danger, and Gods be damned if he let anyone hurt Black or Blue. He would probably have to talk to  _ him _ about this, but first, he had to be certain that Cyan and Brown were truly together in order to attempt at making a deal. Huffing, he turned his gaze to his now human hands. There were still a lot of things he hadn't learnt about this peculiar species, that he hadn’t heard about back at the Mothership. He pushed the thought away quickly as he focused more on the immediate issue at hand. 

He didn’t notice he had been growling until Black gingerly placed a hand on his head, fingers running through his pale hair. “Is something wrong?” He asked, the worry seeping through his voice, his gold eyes watching White with concern.

White looked into Black’s amber eyes for a second, then he moved to take his things for a shower. He tried to sound convincing, he really did, “It’s nothing you have to worry about.” Somehow, when it comes to Black, his cold demeanor melts away and his prickly personality disappears. His emotions would end up in his tone and no matter how unnoticeable it was to others, Black always knew. Before White slipped out of their shared room in a hasty escape, he pressed a kiss to the top of Black’s head and said, this time more soothingly, “It’s really nothing, I’ll figure it out. Just, stay away from Brown and  _ especially _ Pink.” Black looked skeptical, but he didn’t comment on it. 

Brown sat at Medbay while he watched Cyan inspect the samples, bored out of his mind. Cyan, not being able to withstand the silence anymore, asked, “So, what do we do with Pink? They certainly looked ready to eat me whole back there...” Brown walked towards him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and peeking at whatever he was doing with the samples.

“I don’t think we can kill them. It would raise too much suspicion. I think the best course of action would be to wait until someone else dies and no matter what, frame Pink for it. I know this sounds terrible-” Brown gasped quietly, “I- I’ve never thought that-” Cyan placed a hand over Brown’s and tilted his head upwards, his visor meeting Brown’s with a soft thud.

“It’s alright, Brown. You’re probably feeling a lot of things right now, things that you yourself don’t understand. I’ll try my best to help you, we’ll figure it out together, I promise.” Tears threatened to spill out of Brown’s eyes at Cyan’s kind assurance. How long had it been since another individual had been so patient with him, so understanding towards him? Ever since he lost his family to the Guild, he had lived under extremely harsh circumstances. Was spat on, laughed at, and through his strength alone that he managed to crawl to a better position. Even if he was at a better position, he was still trampled on and used like other Impostors under the Guild. He would sometimes wonder what it would be like to work under the Mothership; Wonder where his only friend had gone after finishing training as one of the best Impostors; Wonder what it would be like... to walk a different path.

Pink glared at Cyan from a distance, anger and hatred radiating off of them in waves. How dare he, that happy-go-lucky idiot, seduce Brown!? How dare he taint Brown with flimsy things like love!? They growled, eyes blazing in contempt for the male. Brown, who was still in Medbay with Cyan, swore he heard Pink snarl. 

White had heard it too, even with the water sounds all around him. It did nothing but instigate his protective tendencies with Black. Suddenly, pain surged in his chest. He doubled over, coughing up blood that was unnaturally dark and tentacles stretching out from behind him. He hissed a little under his breath, careful not to worry Black any more than he already did. ‘Could it be...?’ White had an idea of what this might be, since he felt _ something _ wriggle within him, but he couldn’t dwell on it more. Biting his tongue, he forced himself out of the shower and dressed. 

The day passed with relative peace, Pink too busy stalking Cyan and Brown; Lime and Orange going around doing their tasks; Blue sitting in their room contemplating; Black and White cuddling after getting cozy in bed. 

The Polus crew and the Skeld crew sat in the meeting room, Lime typed away on her tablet until everyone’s tablets vibrated. She stood up, “Okay, your tasks have been assigned! Now that we have more people with us, we’ll finish up here faster and we can go home. Remember to find someone to partner with if you can, that’s all. This should go without saying, but also keep an eye out for Impostors.” She then exited with Orange, heading towards the Laboratory. 

Black looked over at White, who had been sneaking glances at Brown and Pink every once in a while, and sighed to himself. Just as he stood up to find Blue, White tapped his shoulder lightly, having stood up himself. Black turned his head so fast he thought he’d have whiplash. Just as White began walking out, Black caught up and grabbed his hand. This silent, seemingly uncaring White reminded Black of the first few days he started interacting with the Impostor. Well, it was only natural for White to stay alert when people they didn’t know entered the picture. Even though White hasn’t spoken yet, he could tell that his distant personality was back. Although Black was aware it wasn’t anything personal and it would fade when they were alone, he still felt pins and needles stinging at his heart. His grip on White’s hand tightened just a little bit, his breathing got a little erratic, and he pressed closer to White. 

White, despite keeping his cold front, directed Black to an indoors area and locked the doors. He pulled Black in a gentle hug, “Hey now, everything’s going to be alright. I swore, didn’t I? That I would protect you.” He rubbed Black’s back in a repeated motion, comforting the human. “I’ll explain in due time, just remember that I love you.” He detached himself soon, Black immediately missing his warmth. White unlocked the door, the sweet side Black had gotten so used to vanishing almost instantly, “We have tasks to do.” 

They walked around, from the Office, where their day started, to Electrical, where they fixed some wires and handled a power shortage somewhere in the plant, then towards Communications. While the two were on their way, White spotted Brown and Cyan in O2’s monitor tree from the corner of his eye. Brown’s stance wasn’t unlike White’s when he felt protective. Something clicked in White’s mind, having come up with a plan that would hopefully get rid of Pink and spare everyone else. 

It was when the duo turned the corner that they saw Blue running from... Something? No,  _ someone _ . Black never saw who was behind them though, all he saw was a blur of color until they collided into him. White didn’t bother to check on Blue, his eyes concentrated on whatever was chasing them. It was Pink, he saw, with claws and sharp tongues exposed. They never came towards the three though. Understandable, pursuing their target after they’ve caught the attention of other crewmates meant ejection for them. Blue grabbed onto Black, crying and shaking in pure terror, mumbling something along the lines of “Pink”, “Impostor” and “Murder”. 

White cursed under his breath, all too aware of the fact that he must speak with Brown soon, or else those two that he cared for and everyone else besides him and Brown would be goners. As much as he wanted to find the other Impostor, he also wanted to look out for Black and Blue. He looked at Black, who had been comforting Blue since they ran into them, then at Blue, who was still trembling uncontrollably. White felt eyes on them. That must be Pink, observing. Heaving a troubled sigh, he led them both into Communications which wasn’t too far away. 

He let Black console Blue, well, they need human company more than alien company after being chased by one. White crossed his arms and leaned on a wall, standing behind the two. “So, Pink tried to kill you?” He asked while trying his best not to startle the quivering human. He realized how insensitive that question was just as Black shot him a glare.

“Y-yeah. Since everyone already left the Office, I- I thought I might as well go with them and get to know someone... I figured, after what we’ve been through on the Skeld, some basis of trust is needed for anything to work. See where that got me.” Blue said, stuttering a few times and sobbing, as Black held Blue and patted his back reassuringly. 

White looked at them, then told them the truth as he reached out to reboot the Wi-Fi. “Brown and Pink are the Impostors here,” he saw them tense, “And Pink is more dangerous, avoid them. As long as you approach Brown when Cyan’s around you should be fine.” Anything to protect the humans he came to appreciate. Anything to make sure at least the two would get out alive. 

After a while of silence, Black suggested they do their tasks together from then on. Blue nodded almost instantly. White, having returned to leaning on a wall and felt the two’s hopeful gaze, turned his face away, “Do what you like.” 

Pink shuddered in excitement in weapons as they pretended to download data, “Ah, how wonderful! The white one, infatuated with the black one...! I wonder how that one would scream when I paint him red, and how much blood the other one will shed for him!” They whispered, thrilled shivers travelling down their spine, “The stage is set, I’ll watch as everything burns to the ground! That sore loser Brown might as well die by my hand...!”

Brown was well aware that Pink had to be dealt with as soon as possible, and that he would most likely need White’s help for that. He sighed as he watched Cyan pull the wires apart and put them together again in Electrical. He spotted Lime and Orange from the corner of his eyes. His eyes narrowed as the two scurried towards the other entrance to O2, dead set on avoiding the pair- or perhaps just Brown.

When night fell once again and everyone retired to their own quarters, White slipped out. From the scents he picked up that morning and the previous night, Brown shared with Cyan and someone else... Someone White believed was lost to his kind. Lime and Orange shared, and Pink was with crewmates unknown to White as well, which meant Pink was alone. Good. Black went to Blue’s room to check on them after the events they went through, so White had some time to himself.

He stealthily crawled up the walls of the building, spotting Cyan in one room and Brown in another. He shapeshifted and slid into Brown’s room, the other Impostor immediately turning around in alarm. His hostile stance lowered when he saw it was White, instead of snarling, Brown held a hand out to him, smile hypnotic, “What warrants this visit, my friend?” 

Brown had horns sprouting from his head, curling at his ears. His long coffee colored hair was tied into a low ponytail, his eyes were red and fangs showed. White morphed back into a more humanoid form and met Brown’s curious gaze with his determined one. He pulled a chair and sat down, crossing his legs before starting straightforwardly, voice professional and emotionless, “We have to do something about Pink.”

The other Impostor’s expression lit up in amusement, “And why do you think so?” Brown had an idea of who White was when he was dragged to meet the Skeld members. When he saw White, he seemed to recognize the newcomer. Besides that, with the way Brown was analyzing him, a normal person wouldn’t have noticed. Now, seeing White literally slide into his room, he was certain.

“They’re a hazard to me.” White stated, direct and clear-cutting, “And I’m telling you because I believe they’re going to make a move on Cyan soon.”

Brown’s posture stiffened, and he asked, alarmed, “How did you know about that?” 

White simply continued to stare into his crimson eyes with his mismatched ones. He sighed lightly and stood up, turning around to leave, “It was obvious, L-”

Upon hearing the first syllable of the name White was about to say, Brown hissed, a tentacle swiping at White, “Don’t call me by that name. That person is long gone.” White raised a brow, but didn’t comment.

“I see. Well, it doesn’t matter. If you want to be rid of Pink, I’ll be waiting.” White shifted again and vanished into the night.

Black sat on the bed he shared with White, wondering where his boyfriend had gone to. After talking to Blue some more and making sure they would be fine, he went back to his room intending to cuddle, but he found an empty room instead. He didn’t remember hearing the front door open, so he guessed White slipped out with his alien biology. Black felt a little sad at White’s secrecy. He thought they could trust each other, with how things were back on the Skeld and all, he really believed that White would confide in him. White didn’t. He figured White must be hiding something, otherwise the Impostor wouldn’t be glancing at Brown and Pink during the morning meeting, and he wouldn’t have snuck out, or told Black  _ not to worry _ . 

His thoughts were running a million miles a minute, until fingers snapping anchored him back to reality. Black looked up to see White standing over him, concern written all over his features. He scooted over and laid down, feeling the familiar way the bed dipped at White laying down beside him. He couldn’t stay mad at his Impostor, not when he seemed so caring, not when White cherished him so. 

The moment White made himself comfortable next to Black, he felt like melting. He was completely exhausted from being so on edge the whole day after weeks of a somewhat lax lifestyle on the Skeld. Not that Impostors needed much sleep, but White felt like he could use some years of that. He wrapped his arms around Black and sighed into his back, his whole body untensing. Of course, he didn’t forget to wrap his tentacles around the smaller male before falling into a deep slumber. Black stayed still, stunned. White had never, ever fallen asleep before him. Nor did he ever feel White lean so much into him when they slept. Happiness welled in Black’s heart as he saw that White did rely on him in his own way, even if he didn’t tell Black everything. He couldn’t control the wide smile gracing his lips as he relaxed into White’s hold and let sleep consume him.

They went about their tasks as usual, the lack of murder putting the humans in a odd mix of ease and unease. White still snuck glances at Pink, but he stopped watching Brown for reasons unknown to Black. He also noticed the Impostor going out in the middle of the night and Black didn’t say anything. Still, he felt something eating at his heart. With the way White hid things from him, he couldn’t help but think that White might be tired of him even though they cuddle every night and White was still affectionate in private... 

Brown walked up to White one morning, and nodded at him. White tilted his head a little, then, as if remembering something, he waved Blue over and pushed Black towards them, “I’ll go with Brown today, look after Black.”

Black looked at White, then looked at Blue, then back at White, confusion apparent. White just lightly patted Black’s head, “Trust me.” He heard Black sigh a little and went with Blue. He looked over to see Brown watching Cyan leaving the Office with Lime and Orange. Pink had disappeared somewhere. Although White had a bad feeling about the way Black sighed, he had no time to check on him. Dealing with Pink comes first.

White walked out the door, hearing Brown’s footsteps behind him. They walked into Weapons and locked the door behind them. As Brown made quick work of the asteroids, White leaned onto the backrest of the chair, “So you’ve made your choice?” 

Brown, who was concentrating on shooting the asteroids, answered without taking his eyes off the projectiles, “Yeah. I don’t want Cyan to get hurt.” He heard White chuckle quietly behind him, Brown couldn’t bother to turn around, “What’s so funny?” 

“Hm. You and I aren’t that different in the end,” White whispered, voice faint, “Even if one of us is of pure blood and the other is a half blood.” 

He heard the other snort as he pushed himself off the chair. Brown huffed, “It isn’t that weird. Those that are different are those privileged like Pink.” 

White laughed a little at that, “True.” He didn’t have to worry about keeping his guard up around Brown, it was clear they both didn’t change much since they parted after training. The two were sort of friends back then, both struggling to survive under the harsh conditions and the unfair social class system. Things have gotten better for them as they got high positions in their respective organizations, but what they lost would never come back.  _ Who _ they lost would never come back.

“I have something in mind, Brown,” He looked at the other Impostor for a reaction, and as he didn’t respond, White continued, “It’s going to risk both Black and Cyan’s lives. But if it works accordingly we’ll be able to off Pink and won’t be ejected while exposing ourselves.”

Brown visibly stiffened when he heard that the plan would risk Cyan’s life, but he held his tongue. It wasn’t just him putting something on the line. He realized that White was putting Black’s life on the line too. “...Go ahead.” He prompted.

Back in Electrical, Blue sat in front of the security cameras trying to catch the Impostor venting or killing, Black standing next to him, wasn’t as focused on the monitors as they were. Black thought about White. How he began hiding more and more things from him, how he went out every night without letting him know, how he  _ decided not to partner with him _ . Black was aware the last one was a little bit stupid, but he couldn’t help it. His family wasn’t the best, and the only one that cared for him died. He was very afraid to get attached; very afraid to lose someone close to him again. Though he was afraid to get attached, who could blame him for liking White? Not everyone would kill to protect another person. Not everyone would go so far as to murder his own colleague for another person. 

But what if White got tired of him? What if White liked Brown more than him? What if White  _ left him _ for- Black felt like he couldn’t breathe. He shrunk into himself and forced his attention back on the cameras, which helped a little. 

The last thing they saw was a Pink figure before static covered the screens. Blue shook in pure fear, breaths started to become uneven and Black hopped into action, gently taking a hold of Blue’s hands and grounding them in reality. He led Blue out of the Security Room, heading to fix the comms. While they were on their way, Blue slowly got over their hyperventilation with Black next to them. Suddenly, Black was shoved away from them just as they left Electrical and Blue could do nothing but watch as Pink appeared next to them and disappeared back into Electrical with Black, doors locking behind the two. Blue pounded on the doors and tried to fix them, but they wouldn’t budge no matter what. Pink did a splendid job separating them and jamming the doors. Blue trembled in fear as they ran around trying to find someone, anyone, for help. They ended up in the Office, fingers hovering over the emergency button. Just as they were about to press down, terror took hold of them and they curled themselves into a ball right then and there, paralyzed. 

Pink was now alone with Black. They watched in delight as the human raised his hands in surrender, backing until he hit a wall. They let out a sound that sounded inhuman, “C’mon Black, I just wanted to talk,” Their eyes glowed red as they slammed their hands on both sides of Black, trapping him under them, “You looked really friendly with White, after all.”

Black shook, feeling the panic crawl up his skin and coursing through his spine. He managed to gasp out, “Wh- What do you want?” He watched as the Impostor shifted and tentacles were pressing into his skin while their hands continued to trap him beneath them. 

Then, the pressure was gone and Pink looked somewhat humane again. They chuckled at Black’s anxiety, “Nothing, I really just wanted to talk.” 

Black stared at the Impostor before him, still shaken from almost being gutted. Pink pulled him up and brought him to Security, pushing him onto the chair Blue was previously on and sitting on the table themselves. “So, what’s the deal with White? I see that he’s not with you today?” Pink asked, and Black could discern some semblance of worry in their voice. Although Black knew Pink tried to kill Blue, he hadn’t seen it first hand. He hadn’t been there, and though he knew doubting Blue, who had been with him since day one, was a bad idea, he still decided to talk to Pink. After all, what if Pink was just misunderstood? Surely it wasn’t his insecurity talking; Surely it wasn’t because he was afraid of White leaving; Surely it wasn’t his past affecting his decision-making right now.

He sighed as he gave up struggling, he leaned back into the chair and slowly began talking, “White was so kind to me. Ever since I lost my family, I had never had someone care for me like he did. I- I love him, I really do... But recently, he’s been looking at someone else. Sneaking out at night, even,” Words spilled out of his mouth uncontrollably, and that terrified Black. He couldn’t contain his despair at the thoughts plaguing his mind. He continued, “Although he comes back after doing whatever he’s doing... Something just feels different. The air, maybe.” He didn’t catch himself crying, but here he was, tears streaming down his face, “I’m so scared, Pink. I’m so scared that he’d leave me like everyone else. I don’t want to part from him, I-”

Without giving him a chance to finish his sentence, Pink pulled the male into a hug. It wasn’t as soft as White’s, and wasn't as comforting. But it was still enjoyable. Black found himself hugging back, Pink whispering in his ear, “He won’t. I know how he is, and believe me when I tell you he isn’t like that.”

It was a reassurance, hearing from someone else that White wouldn’t leave him. Black let himself cry into Pink’s shoulder for a while, and pulled away. “I- Thank you, Pink...” Black said, quietly, as he made a move for the door, “I should go get Blue.”

Just as Black left, Pink flopped onto the chair Black had been on. They laughed psychotically to themselves, entertained by how easy it was to begin gaining Black’s trust. He should be an easy target... Pink schemed, as he pretended to flip through the footage that he  _ totally didn’t sabotage a while ago _ .

Blue was absolutely relieved when they saw Black walk out alive. He explained that Pink and him talked for a bit, purposefully omitting the part where he could’ve died and the details of... Whatever they were talking about. Blue pounced on Black with a tight hug, the emotions, the _ fear _ , the  _ worry _ conveyed in the simple motion.

The next few days had gone like this, White going off with Brown; Blue and Black; Lime, Orange and Cyan. Pink would sometimes tag along with Black to the obvious dismay of Blue, but they figured if they stuck around Pink wouldn’t be able to off Black easily, so they stayed despite the horror and the instinct to run clawing at their throat.

Of course, Pink’s manipulative advances didn’t go unnoticed by White. He knew, since the day in Security, when he smelled an overwhelmingly revolting scent when he finally saw Black again after the day. He simply didn’t comment on it, choosing to trust Black’s judgement. While he tried to act unbothered by Pink’s scent, it was obviously starting to affect him. White knew he didn’t have much time, seeing as he spent more time in the bathroom coughing up blood. He had told Brown about his... Condition. White kept Black in the dark about his ailment because he didn’t want to worry his human more than he already did. They agreed to push their plan forward soon, both unwilling to risk their significant others’ safety more than they have to.

White was talking to Brown in Communications as he uploaded data, finalizing their plans. They would end Pink. Black had been feeling extremely lonely since White began partnering with Brown. Sure, he had Blue with him, but they just couldn’t compare to White’s company. Sometimes, when Blue was busy with a task that would take a while, he’d go to find Pink and talk to them. About White, about his worries, about his insecurities, about... Himself. Black found Pink a comforting presence. He hadn’t told anyone about his small moments with Pink, too aware of the fact that Blue would freak out and White would probably gut Pink on the spot.

Brown had asked Cyan to go with Blue for the day, White having filled Blue in with their plan. The moment Blue witnessed Black go into Electrical with Pink, he motioned for Cyan to standby in O2. As Blue made their way towards Communications, they heard coughing. They peeked in and saw a sight they weren’t ready for- White, with his helmet off, hunched over, one hand on the table for support as he hacked up blood. They gasped, catching the attention of the two Impostors immediately. Brown turned around, placing a finger over where his lips were supposed to be over the visor, telling Blue to keep quiet about what they saw. White looked up, and rasped, “Is it ready?”

They opened their mouth to say something, but Blue couldn’t find any suitable words. They ended up saying, “Yeah. Cyan’s in O2 and they’re in Elec.” White could feel their concerned eyes on him. He almost laughed, how far Blue had come, from fearing him to being worried about him. White felt happy. How long had it been since anyone showed him any sort of genuine care? It wasn’t until Black that he remembered how it felt to be loved- To live with purpose.

White forced his coughs down and hastily fastened his helmet back on, heading to the vents outside with Brown behind him. He really was running out of time, and the time would come sooner than expected.

Pink sat with Black in Security again, the doors sealed. Black was once again pouring his heart out to the Impostor, lightly sobbing and shivering. Pink smirked to themselves, White’s human was conditioned so well, he’d be a great target, the utter _despair_ and the _unadulterated_ _terror_ he would express when they unravel and consume him would be _so delicious._ But before all that, they decided to have some fun with Black. Nothing would be more satisfying than claiming another's mate in Pink’s eyes. They practically vibrated with thrill. They didn’t pay any attention to whatever Black was talking about, his words were all meaningless to them, after all. Though, they were slightly interested in how Black got White wrapped around his finger, but that’s all they wanted to know. 

Cyan listened in from the monitor tree in O2 as he tried his best to suppress the fear of failure. He reminded himself that Impostors could smell strong emotions, especially fear, and he had to keep it in check so that Pink wouldn’t discover their plan. He heard the telltale ‘clang’ from the vents, and he waved a little, signalling that nothing off had happened yet. 

White heard Black’s sniffling. He would recognize his human’s voice anywhere. He stayed in the vents, listening in to their conversation. 

Nothing hurted White more than what he caught. He was such a terrible boyfriend, wasn’t he... He had been neglecting Black, had been too focused on getting rid of Pink, had been too ignorant to human feelings. He had thought it would be fine, since Black didn’t talk to him about... This. It wasn’t fine, and it was made apparent to White that Black had been hiding these emotions from him. It was jarring that he hadn’t smelled Black’s inner turmoil over Pink’s sickening scent. It was terrifying to White. What else had he failed to notice? What else had Pink done to Black? 

Pink’s smirk widened as they felt Black shift to look at them, their eyes flashing a bright red and ready to hunt their prey. The moment Black saw their eyes, and the fangs poking at their split visor, his fear came crashing back and he was reminded of  _ why he wasn’t supposed to approach Pink or let Pink approach him _ .

He couldn’t scream. Pink had plunged one of their tentacles into his mouth, shoving it down his throat, muffling his voice. Tendrils tore through his suit roughly, their hands held Black’s above him as they pushed him against the table. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that all along, this was a trap. A detailed plan by Pink, to get him. Black had never felt more alone. White was somewhere with Brown, and no one would hear him even if he could scream. No one would know he was raped and murdered until someone came by Security. Pink chuckled, the sound demonic and horrifying to Black’s ears, as their tongue slithered out from under their visor, licking at Black’s body.

He shivered in disgust and terror. He wanted White. He should’ve listened to Blue, to  _ White _ . “Stay especially away from Pink,” White had warned. He was an idiot for not heeding his boyfriend’s words. He was an idiot, and this was what his stupidity had gotten him in. Hot tears streamed down his face as he wriggled in Pink’s hold, trying his best to get away. Pink growled at him, tongue sharpening and making a gash on his arm.

“Shut up, whore. Struggle and I kill you right here and now.” Pink’s actions became rougher and Black couldn’t do anything besides tremble quietly. Pink pulled Black’s helmet off and haphazardly shoved their tongue, still laced with his blood, into his mouth along with the tentacle. Black tried to pull away but to no avail. He heard Pink laugh psychotically before him, “Ahh, you never learn, do you? No wonder White would leave you! An insignificant human like you would never appeal to the likes of him!” 

Suddenly, Black was pulled from Pink’s hold and he heard the protective growling of his boyfriend. White was angry. Furious. He felt himself get passed gently to another, and he heard White snarl inhumanely. Black had never seen this side of White before, not even when he was almost killed by Yellow. White’s eyes were a vibrant shade of crimson. Cold and murderous. The gorgeous shade of blue nowhere to be found. 

  
  



	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White goes feral for Black. Apologies and promises were made, and Black's road to recovery is looking bright with White by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: Graphic Depictions of violence]
> 
> I changed the title in this update :D

“Take him to the Medbay.” White’s voice was icy. This was the first time Brown had ever heard him sound so emotionless, it was a new kind of terrifying on its own. Brown nodded in silence, knowing that White would like to  _ slaughter _ this one himself. As much as he wanted to play a part in slaying Pink for terrorizing Cyan, touching another’s mate was a whole other level of disrespectful. White deserved to dish out their punishment himself.

Black was drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt like he was floating, everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. He could feel himself burning up, could feel the warm liquid dripping down his arm, could taste the blood in his mouth. He could barely register someone holding him gently. Barely register that Pink was no longer all over him. In his delirium, he felt Pink’s tentacles on his skin. Felt their tongue, soaked in his blood, down his throat. He tried to struggle, he really did. Was this the price to pay for not heeding his boyfriend’s words? Was this the price he had to pay for second guessing? Before he could continue his line of thought, his eyes met a pair of glowing red and he passed out. 

Meanwhile, Blue, Cyan, Lime and Orange all stood in the Medbay, equipment checked and on standby. Brown made quick work of the locked doors and swung them open, with Black in his hold, he rushed to where the others were waiting. This was White’s plan, after they rendezvous with Cyan, he would go and notify Blue, then find Lime and Orange. Blue was to head to the Medbay first and get everything started, and when everyone else arrived, they were to wait for further directions. Lime and Orange weren’t easy to wrench away from their posts, but it was Cyan who seeked them out. Cyan, who they trusted with their lives. 

They were prepared for everything but what they saw. Brown carrying a bleeding Black who looked like he was one step away from death, appendages decidedly  _ not human _ from behind his back supporting the unconscious male. Cyan visibly jumped, Lime and Orange stood there frozen. It wasn’t until Blue shouted that they were snapped out of their trance, “You idiots! Snap out of it and get to work!” Once they saw that everyone had their eyes on them, they gave out orders, “Brown, lay him on the bed over there! Lime, connect him to the vitals monitor. Orange and Cyan, help me bandage him!” 

As the crew tried their hardest to stabilize Black, the two Impostors fought tooth and nail in Security. White’s tentacles whipped left and right as Pink lunged at him, claws slicing through his skin. “You traitor! You were the Key! Why would you be with a human!?” They snarled, their torso splitting open to reveal rows of deadly sharp teeth as they bit down on White. He hissed in pain, and retaliated with his own claws and teeth. He tore at their tongue threatening to stab him, ripping it off them. Pink howled in agony, but they didn’t let that stop them. They cleaved at White with their talons, severing some of his tentacles.

Unnaturally black blood splattered across the room as the two brawled. Appendages were torn apart and thrown all around the place as he slashed at Pink. “Because he cared! Even after knowing what I am, he didn’t leave me!” White glared into Pink’s irritatingly transparent eyes and roared, “Because I’ve gotten attached and I can’t get rid of this feeling!” He rushed them with insane speed, Pink barely managing to block his blows. All White could feel was rage. Rage, and intense bloodlust. A burning desire to see Pink decapitated before him.

All because Black  _ cared _ . He cared, he cared, he cared, and White fell helplessly in love with the human.

“You can’t tell me you really believe he loved you! If he did, he wouldn’t have come to me like he did!” Pink sneered despite being overwhelmed by White’s relentless assault. They shoved their tentacles at him in a feeble attempt to push him off, but it only served to agitate him further. White kept up his jabs and cuts while forcing Pink into a corner. Animalistic hissing and inhuman yelling reverberated in the room.

Suddenly, White’s attacks stopped as he hacked up blood. Pink took the opportunity and flipped their positions, him in the corner and them towering over him. “So, this is the so-called Key, huh? Pathetic. Has the Mothership sunken so far?” Pink taunted arrogantly,  _ “You couldn’t even protect him, could you? You didn’t even notice he was suffering! It’s proof that you’re not suited to be with him!” _ They restrained him with their clawed hands. They searched his expression, trying to find any semblance of despair, anger, or even sadness. 

There was nothing. White was too quiet, too calm for Pink’s liking. It was then they realized they messed up. They shouldn’t have challenged White. From the moment they laid a hand on Black, they sealed their own fate. From the moment they attempted to interact with Black, they were headed towards demise.

A fresh surge of energy washed over White as he coughed up the last bits of blood clogging his throat. He was relieved,  _ that wriggling sensation within him _ was gone. With renewed strength, he grabbed Pink by their collar and slammed them on the ground. His eyes were as bright as the sun, glowing crimson eerily. He could feel the Impostor below him shudder in fear, their tentacles retracting instinctively. He chuckled, the sound blurred and creepy as he pinned Pink on the floor, claws at their throat and limbs bound by his appendages. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. Repeat that for me?”

Pink trembled. So this is the true power of the Key... They could feel terror seizing them. No matter how much they struggle, the Impostor above them wouldn’t budge. It was too late for them to find a way out. They were going to die. More tentacles slithered out, pulling White closer. Then Pink bit him as hard as they could in a desperate last resort. White didn’t appreciate that. As his expression shifted into one of feral fury, he growled fiercely, “I could care less about the Mothership. You touched Black and  _ you will pay for that! _ ” 

He roughly pulled Pink up, slicing his tentacles off one by one. With each one cut off, more Impostor blood painted the walls of Security. White was vaguely aware he had gone too far, but he could care less right now. He watched blankly as Pink bled out, their struggling slowly dying down, until they were motionless beneath him.

He watched as the life left Pink’s eyes, the dying Impostor giving him a bitter laugh, “Black sure is lucky to have you. I wanted you on my side... To finish the rest of the humans...” They trailed off, voice fading and their heartbeat no longer audible to White as he penetrated their heart and ran their head through with two sharp appendages. 

Seconds after Pink fell limp, White felt himself crash onto the floor as well. The wounds he sustained in the fight were too much, it would take some time for him to regenerate even with his newfound powers. White’s eyelids drooped, a nap sounded  _ really _ promising... He reflected a little on what happened to him. He recalled feeling his body fight the parasite infused with him. He recalled something coursing through his veins, then he was burning. He recalled  _ feeling himself _ . For the first time in years, it was  _ himself _ instead of the parasite. He blinked, mind growing hazy by the second until he finally succumbed to the comforting embrace of sleep. 

“He’s going to be fine with enough rest. Good work, everyone.” Orange announced, after several minutes of panicking, disinfecting the gash and stopping the bleeding. Brown sat in a corner, Cyan next to him. Lime looked at the two, conflicted. Blue sighed, sitting down on one of the vacant beds themselves.

Brown hid his face in Cyan’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him. Lime peeked at the two from the corner of her eyes and looked away almost immediately, reminded of the extra limbs Brown had. Blue scanned the room as they caught their breath, then they jumped, spooking the whole room. 

“White was still there with Pink-” Blue didn’t bother to finish their sentence as they rushed out towards Security, trusting their crewmates to follow behind them. Brown was the first to jump into action, quickly walking after Blue. The rest, worried that Brown might do something, trailed after the two.

Blue stood there, petrified, feet rooted at the door. Brown and Cyan followed and witnessed the carnage. The Impostor covered Cyan’s eyes as he took in the destruction White wrought. It was truly impressive, beautiful and disturbing simultaneously. Lime and Orange arrived shortly after and Brown thought he heard Orange make a disgusted sound and Lime gasp. She gently pushed Orange in the direction where they came from, “Go keep an eye on Black. We’ll, uh, handle things here.” He nodded gratefully before taking off back to the Medbay, glad to get away from the gruesome scene.

The walls were drenched in blood and Impostor limbs littered the floor. Blue spotted White lying on Pink, the other Impostor ripped open and very dead. They hurried over and got him off of Pink and checked for a pulse. Feeling his heartbeat, faint but still there, Blue’s shoulders sagged in relief. They carried White over to Lime and asked her to help them get him to the Medbay. Cyan was left with Brown, his eyes still covered. “Uh, Brown?” Cyan tried, “Can you let me see?” 

“...No.” Brown hesitated before answering, “White decimated them.” But Cyan didn’t care. He reached up and pulled his hands away from his visor. “Hey-”

He sucked in a sharp breath. This- This wasn’t simply  _ getting rid _ of Pink. This was a brutal execution. Still, Cyan could understand why White went so far. After all, he was fairly certain that if the same happened to him, Brown wouldn't hesitate to shed blood for him like White did for Black. He crouched down and inspected the bits and pieces of Pink, “What do we do with the body?”

Brown knelt next to Pink’s body, taking in the visible extent of the damage White had done. “Well, we’d probably throw them into the lava,” He flipped them over, “But wow. White went crazy with this one.” This was most likely because he saw Pink doing _ that _ to Black. The Impostors would stop at nothing to protect their mate. Brown knew this well. He would do the same for Cyan, too. 

As the two cleaned up, the three in the Medbay attempted to patch White up. He was missing chunks of his flesh, nails broken and torn off. He also had nasty claw and bite wounds, all very deep and the three could feel the pain at the sight of them. They had no idea how Impostor biology worked, so they could only try fixing him in human standards. They disinfected his injuries and stitched them together, then bandaged him and let him rest. Blue looked at Lime and Orange, well aware that a talk is in order. 

Pink’s remains were not easy to clean up. They were everywhere and not light. It took Brown and Cyan a lot of time to haul them over to the lava pit and toss them in. The couple watched them sink, then turned back to Security. They looked at the walls. “...I don’t want to clean that.” Brown deadpanned quietly.

“Seconded.” Cyan groaned, “Let’s just get back to the others first.” He took Brown’s hand and pulled him back to the Medbay, where everyone was waiting, sitting in a circle. The atmosphere was tense, and the two hurried over and took a seat.

“So, it’s time to address the elephant in the room.” Blue started, their hands sitting in their lap and gripping their suit, “White, Brown and Pink are Impostors.” 

No one looked surprised. Lime scanned everyone else, then spoke, “We had our suspicions about Pink and Brown. But Cyan trusted Brown and we had no solid evidence against Pink, so they stayed. I’m-” Cyan stood up abruptly, cutting her off.

“No! Brown isn’t bad!” He shouted, then, ashamed by his outburst, he sat back down and buried his head in his hands. “He could’ve killed me, could’ve let Pink kill me. He didn’t, and he saved me from Pink.”

Orange glared at him, “Why didn’t you say anything?! We could’ve gotten rid of Pink faster!” 

Brown raised his hand, then slowly, as if not to startle the others, said, “It’s probably because he didn’t know what you’d do to me if I told you.” 

He felt Lime’s gaze. He tilted his head a little in question, then she asked, “Is it true? You protected Cyan?” He didn’t dare to talk. He just nodded in silence. “I see.” Was her response.

Then, a finger pointed at White, “What do we do with him? He killed Pink, but  _ why _ ? And most importantly, how did you get off the Skeld alive at all, Blue?” It was Orange. 

The crewmate in question clutched their suit tighter. “He- He was going to kill us all at first. Save for Black, perhaps. He killed two of us. There were only five of us left, Yellow killed the other three. Then an oxygen alarm happened and she killed another one of us, and she was going to kill Black.” Swallowing, they continued, “Then White fought her and saved him. He spared me too, for some reason... He seemed to have some sort of backstory, but I never heard it from him.” 

Lime listened intently as Blue recounted that day when he witnessed White murder his own kind to protect Black. She seemed to understand something, she asked, voice softer this time, “Do you trust him? The White you know right now, do you trust him?”

Blue nodded, and answered confidently, “With my life. He might still be cold at times, but I’ve seen enough to see he only did what he did for his mission, and that he truly cared for Black. For me, even.”

“As for the why, would you mind if I elaborate?” Brown asked, trying his best to not put the humans on edge. He got the yes from Lime, so he continued, “Well, when we get attached to someone, we call them our mates. If they allow it, we would leave a mark in our own ways to let other Impostors know they’re taken. In Black’s case, White has already left his mark. Pink tried to overwrite White’s mark, which angered him.” He scanned the room, smelling more curiosity and less apprehension. He took a deep breath, “Plus, White’s had some unpleasant experiences when he was young, so he only awakened to his natural power recently.”

Brown closed his eyes and saw the image of vibrant red eyes glaring at Pink. Saw the image of his fellow Impostor’s feral expression as he glared down Pink. He felt something on his hand, looked up and saw Cyan smiling at him tenderly and covering his hand with his, “I am in no place to tell you the details, but that awakening affected him and enhanced his protective tendencies over Black, which is why he lost it back there. Especially when he was covered in Pink’s scent, not to mention that we caught them in a rather compromising position.” 

“We?” Orange asked.

So Blue and Cyan told them everything about the plan. Lime looked over to Brown for confirmation, which he simply nodded. Orange flopped onto one of the beds, “This is a lot to take in...”

Lime clapped her hands together, “Well, since so far Pink is the only menacing Impostor here, I say we let them stay!” She ignored Orange’s bewildered stare. She knew Brown must have killed someone on Polus as well, but she would let him stay because he made Cyan happy. “Now now, it’s been a long day, let’s finish up any tasks we have left and retire early!” 

Just as Cyan and Brown were going to walk out, Lime called out, “Hey, Cyan?” 

“Yes?” He turned to look at her, hand in Brown’s.

“Are you happy with Brown?” Lime’s gaze drifted to their intertwined hands, “No, forget I asked. We can clean up Security tomorrow together.” She then ran after Orange, who waited for her at the Laboratory.

Cyan looked at his Impostor, then pulled him towards the Decontamination Room. “C’mon Brown, I have tasks in Specimen!”

Brown smiled at his human. He understood why White would be so enamored with Black. Why he was so ready to spill blood. He felt a strong need to protect his Cyan.

A few days passed as the crew continued their tasks as usual and kept everything tidy on Polus. The humans had started getting used to having an Impostor in their midst. Brown was normal, for the most part. Just a little too charismatic and maybe too deceptive when he wanted to be. Lime spent most of her time with Orange, and Blue wondered when the two started to stick so close to each other. They usually kept to themselves, the only two people they knew now lying unconscious in the Medbay. Sometimes, Cyan would come and get them. They enjoyed Cyan’s company. He was a comforting presence to be around. 

Black blinked, eyes not being used to light after days of resting. What happened...? He felt groggy, felt like he slept for a few years. He slowly pushed himself up, feeling pain bloom in his arm when he tried to support himself. He looked down and saw bandages covering almost his entire left side. He felt dryness in his throat, and he remembered the events that transpired. He had hoped it was a nightmare, that Pink didn’t almost force themselves onto him, that Pink didn’t get him to trust them and shatter that trust in the span of a few days. He vaguely recalled seeing something white before he passed out. White...? He was disappointed- Why wouldn’t he be? Black was a disappointment, wasn’t he... He looked to his left and saw Blue watching him.

“You’re awake!” Blue sounded happy, like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. They passed him a glass of water and turned to watch his vitals, “Take care not to jostle your arm and you’ll be fine in a few days.” 

Taking the water gratefully and downing it in one gulp, Black passed the cup back to Blue. “How’s White? I’m not really in a place to ask, but-” 

“No. White cared about you. You didn’t see it, the sheer power he never showed us. Pink’s dead.” Blue recounted, eyes looking down and voice barely audible, “He was livid when he saw Pink all over you. In any case, he’s stable for now, but I don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

It was also then Black spotted his boyfriend’s motionless body on a bed next to him. “Wh- What happened to him...?” He almost froze. White was... He wasn’t, was he? Black hadn't apologized yet, there was so much he didn’t get to tell White, there were so many things they have yet to do, White couldn’t just leave him like this, could he? 

Blue sighed, “I said he’s stable for now. He overexerted himself and sustained a lot of injuries, but he’ll pull through. I know it. I believe he will.” Black could hear the hope in their voice, the  _ trust. _ Before he could say anything, they carefully pushed Black onto his back, “I’m going to run a check on you to see if there’s anything else we haven’t treated yet, hold still.” 

White felt like he was under water. He could hear Black and Blue’s voices, but he couldn’t register what they were saying, couldn’t bring himself up to the surface. At least Black woke up, at least he regained consciousness. At least... White did something right. He wanted to tell Black he was sorry. Sorry for neglecting him. Sorry for focusing solely on Pink and losing sight of what he was supposed to protect. Sorry for not being a good boyfriend for him. The only comfort he had in the vast emptiness of his mind was that Black was safe. He himself was most likely safe as well, otherwise he probably wouldn’t be thinking right now.

A few hours after Black woke up, Lime and Orange visited him. Blue left to do their own tasks, trusting the two to keep an eye on him. “How are you feeling?” Lime asked as she walked over to the vitals monitor, watching the white line zigzag irregularly and the black line pulsing rhythmically. 

He sat up a little straighter before the two unfamiliar crewmates, “Y-yes. I’m much better now.”

Orange crossed his arms and walked over to Black’s bedside. “Can you answer some questions?” His voice was firm but soft. Black nodded, hands grasping at the sheets covering his lower half. 

Having received his confirmation, Orange began his questioning, “Let’s start with this: Do you trust White?” 

“I do.” Black didn’t hesitate. Lime was impressed, to trust an Impostor, he either had no regards for his own life or the Impostor had done something, or he truly liked him. She sat in front of the monitor as she started writing some reports on her tablet while listening in to their conversation.

“Then, did you know he’s an Impostor? Did he force you into anything? Did he threaten you?” Orange pressed, stubbornly refusing to believe Black chose to be with an Impostor willingly.

Black, being bombarded by Orange’s unrelenting interrogation, answered without so much as a stutter, “I know. He killed another Impostor to protect me.” He then looked at Orange, gold eyes glaring straight into his hazel ones, “Don’t speak of White like that! We loved each other! It’s simple as that!” Black’s hands tightened on the covers, and he cried, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, “He didn’t, and will not force me into anything! Don’t ever accuse him like that again!” 

Just as Orange was about to continue, Lime threw a pen at him and cut him off harshly, “Cut Black some slack! It’s obvious their relationship is consensual, now shut up and let him rest!” He looked like he had something else to say, but in the end, he held his tongue and quietly left. Lime stood up shortly after Orange walked out, quickly waving at Black, “Take care, we’ll visit again tomorrow. And, uh, sorry about Orange.” Then she hurried out.

He was now alone in the Medbay. He laid back down and looked over at White. The other male was still asleep, his chest heaving with each breath he took. Guilt washed over Black like a wave. He almost got White killed. He indirectly announced White’s identity. He didn’t believe in White. He didn’t trust White  _ enough. _ He wanted to apologize, to look into those mysterious mismatched eyes once more and _ hold him close and never let go. _

__

__

Black sighed to himself, feeling his eyes water. He didn’t know how long he’d have to wait until White regained consciousness, nor did he know if White would forgive him, much less stay with him. He supposed, if White were to leave him for this- If White decided that Black was too much of a nuisance- he would’ve deserved it. This sent spikes through Black’s heart, the feeling not unlike when he first doubted White. He curled a little more into himself and forced himself into a restless slumber.

__

__

It was another few days after Black woke up that White stirred, Brown was at his side in an instant. “Thanks, friend,” his voice was kind, “You’ll need some time to get used to your... Condition. You’ll be fine though, you’re strong.” Black sat at the side, watching the exchange. 

__

__

So they were friends... He thought too much, didn’t he? Black was aware that he had a crippling fear of abandonment, but thinking that White, of all people, was tired of him? Now that’s too much. He wanted to cry, to tell White everything, to bury his face in that familiar warmth and play with the silky tresses of hair and feel the overflowing love once more-

__

__

“Black, you’re thinking too hard.” He jumped. A melodious chuckle reached his ears as White moved to sit on his bed, “You’re still here with me, and it’s all that matters.” Gentle hands caressed his face and wiped away the tears threatening to spill, “Come now, don’t cry.”

__

__

“I’ve never seen this side of you before.” Brown commented. Then he turned to leave, “By the way, wait until Blue or Lime runs a final checkup on both of you before you two return to work. And White, if you need help with anything, you know where I am.” 

__

__

After he left, White wrapped his arms around Black. “I’m sorry,” His voice was hoarse, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Black hugged him back tightly, letting his tears fall freely.

__

__

“I’m the one that should be sorry...” He sobbed as he buried his face in White’s shoulders, “You warned me about them, but I, I-” A gentle hand wove itself into his hair, effectively silencing him.

__

__

“It’s alright. I ignored you, after all... I was too focused on getting rid of Pink and I didn’t notice you’re suffering,” The Impostor pulled Black even closer, “I’ll never leave you, I promise. I love you so, so much. I’ll do better, I’ll be better.” Tentacles slid out from behind White and gingerly curled around the human, “Is this okay?” 

__

__

Black shivered, the unpleasant feeling of Pink’s slimy appendages all around him resurfacing. He reminded himself, Pink died. White saved him, he’s safe now, Pink couldn’t hurt him anymore, it’s fine, this is White and he wouldn’t hurt him. Eventually, he nodded and whispered softly, “...Yes.”

__

__

White’s hold was so protective, so comforting. Black felt his heart swell with relief and happiness. White loved him, White loved him and still does. “Thank you. For everything,” Black leaned into the tender touch, mumbling quietly, “I love you, too.” 

__

__

As if suddenly remembering something, Black pulled away. White looked a bit sad, but relaxed when Black held his face, amber eyes stared lovingly into his red ones- Wait, red ones? “Say... When did your eyes turn red?” 

__

__

“It’s complicated,” White averted his gaze, “But to put it simply, it would be something similar to what you call an update...? Anyways, don’t worry, it doesn’t change anything. Plus, I think it’ll go away when I’m not agitated, so you’ll get to see my eyes again. I know how much you like them,” He took Black’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, fondly placing a feathery kiss on the fingers and smiling at his boyfriend’s beet red blushing face, “You’re cute.”

__

__

They laid down, White’s tentacles still wrapped around Black delicately, “I’ll be with you all the way, Black. You’ll never be alone again. You’ll never face anything alone again.” He nuzzled his face into Black’s back, his long hair tickling the smaller male.

__

__

“I- White...” Black wanted to say something, but he couldn’t form a sentence. He was grateful for all the things his boyfriend did for him. His heart threatened to burst with all the warmth and happiness he felt. He was certain White must have heard his rapid heartbeat too.

__

__

“I’ll try my best to help you too, White. We won’t be alone as long as we have each other,” Black grinned, revelling in the affectionate embrace of his Impostor boyfriend.

__

  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll add a chapter dedicated to Brown and Cyan later. Hmmmmm...
> 
> Writing this was fun. Anyways, I hope this is understandable ;-; I know my settings aren't simple so I tried my best to explain  
> Uh so basically White's body dispelled the parasite and his natural powers awakened.
> 
> I have so much more planned for these two couples hhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well  
> This took me a few days ngl  
> Welp, part two coming... idk when. asap, I guess
> 
> I stayed up for this. I wanted to post this, so I suppose I'll proofread later
> 
> edit: I forgot the summary when I first posted this lol I added it
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated! <333


End file.
